


綠燈們的休息室

by April0367



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parallax - Freeform, Spectre - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April0367/pseuds/April0367
Summary: 說真的，誰能知道綠燈俠們會無限增加?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan & Oliver Queen, Kyle Rayner/Wally West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	綠燈們的休息室

**Author's Note:**

> tag好難打啊......  
> 私設眾多，時間線混亂，  
> 他們屬於DC，OOC屬於我。

0.  
在聯盟成立之初，人數雖然十隻手指頭便數得過來，但眾人的感情也更佳的穩固、長遠、堅毅，彼此記得彼此的黑歷史，真是美好－－這是哈爾喬丹最懷念的時期，一個代號代表的就只有一個人的時期。  
1.  
瞭望塔上的休息室分為公共用和個人用，個人休息室理所當然的一人一間，雖然是臨時休息用的，但時日一久多少染上個人風格。當奧利弗第一次進到哈爾的個人休息室時，他吹著他的山羊鬍一臉的不敢置信：「這天殺的是你的房間？」和哈爾張狂隨興喜歡惹人注目的個性不同，他的休息室簡單整齊，乾淨到毛骨悚然。這大概是源於他早年的軍旅生活，使人習於維持秩序－－這聽來有些矛盾，但主要原因恐怕是因為他已不經常待在地球，自他得到那枚綠燈戒之後，小藍人無視勞工權益、血汗老闆的本質就被他摸清了底，365天裡約有300天在宇宙之間飄來盪去，還要求燈俠們隨叫隨到－－他們沒想過如果他正在洗澡上廁所或不可描述，會導致什麼後果嗎？不，他不會嘗試裸穿制服的，如果老蝙蝠能夠神不知鬼不覺的拔掉他的戒指玩，難保宇宙裡不會有第二人（或他自己把宇宙第一武器忘在宇宙廁所裡，天。）  
「你們是認真的覺得我的房間會像視差怪，電影版的那個，一樣混亂又令人作嘔？」哈爾雙手叉腰，對自己好友的反應感到相當無奈。刻板印象是不好的，真的不好。  
「只是沒想到會這麼乾淨而已，」巴里也滿臉驚訝，「你可是在開會時把腳放在桌上的人。」  
我倒沒看出這兩者間的關聯，就像你平常溫和老實但還是敢在會議上模仿老蝙蝠開班親會一樣，風馬牛不相及，還在人設崩壞邊緣。但這裡是真的很乾淨，一張床、一副桌椅、一個提燈（綠色的）、一個衣櫃（空空如也），就這配置，能亂到哪去？  
2.  
話不能說得太早，這是哈爾喬丹血淚般的教訓。還真能亂成狗窩。  
再重複一次：他特別懷念一個代號代表的就只有一個人的時期。在那時，大家可以直接叫他GL，不像現在，對著天空大喊一聲綠燈俠，就會引來三隻渾身發著綠光的螢火蟲，齊齊整整一個不落。而聯盟顯然也沒想到綠燈俠會無限增值，1個、2個、3個，目前有三個，但以後可能會增加或翻倍。聯盟顧問略加思索，決定讓這他們用同一間休息室。美其名曰培養感情......屁，哪來的美其名曰，明明就是記仇，哈爾敢打賭蝙蝠俠絕對有好幾個小本本來記這些，但認真的，不記得那個叫......叫甚麼來著？他不認得一個草包闊佬是他的問題嗎？幸好燈俠們通常不會同時聚在休息室，但只是通常，就代表總有意外。  
約翰斯圖爾特，一個前海軍陸戰隊軍人，做事一板一眼有條理，床鋪周圍是簡潔明瞭的軍旅風，一根頭髮都找不到，是個合格的室友。但蓋加德納－－就是個徹頭徹尾的亂源，休息室裡的垃圾製造者。哈爾和蓋的關係到目前還沒好過，大概一起輪值三分鐘左右就是極限了，然後他們就會因為一些雞毛蒜皮的小事爭論起來，不過在他們砸爛瞭望塔上的任何一塊屏幕前，還沒有人想去攔著他們，用生命－－或鼻樑去勸架。但感謝莫戈，在不知道是誰造的啤酒杯子砸到斯圖爾特（嚴肅、倒楣、因為缺乏咖啡因而異常暴躁）的臉上後，這兩混球終於學會了找地方打架。  
但還是沒學會找地方吵架。綠燈的休息室共有三張床，兩張疊一起，一張獨立出來。一天，剛結束值班的斯圖爾特覺得他腦袋發脹，他明白他此時急需睡眠，閉上眼睛，放鬆－－他躺上了單獨出來的那一張床，然後在一片吵鬧聲和混亂中醒來。  
行吧，這兩人起碼知道不要波及無辜.......不，他們不知道，他們腳邊那兩層床的殘骸說明了這點。  
以下是根據他們東拼西湊出的檢討書來還原的真相：約翰占掉了那張單獨的床，而剛從OA回來的哈爾和蓋都想睡那兩層床的上鋪，於是他們在瞭望塔外打了一架，可笑的不分勝負；然後他們在公共休息室猜起了拳，以854：853，哈爾以些微差距贏得了上鋪，他開心的佔領了高空－－然後成了真人版豌豆公主，蓋用綠燈能量穿過床縫，造了個腦袋般大小的豌豆塞在他的床墊下，而哈爾顯然不是省油的燈，他們的燈可不需加油，他造了個鬼娃恰吉爬下樓梯陪蓋睡覺。  
3.  
「綠燈休息室裡被砸爛的床」，其匪夷所思的程度和引人遐想的空間讓它贏得了戰損帳單上奇葩項目的前三名－－其餘兩項分別是「藍大個休息室裡被連根拔起的燈座」、「公共浴室裡被拔斷的蓮蓬頭」。  
4.  
待在一起久了，好像真的會看對方比較順眼（或許把巴里和奧利放在同個房間裡他們會變得比較要好？但聽說只要他不在場，這兩人能夠和平的吃飯聊天泡酒吧－－又是他的問題？哈爾暗想）  
現在哈爾和蓋能夠和平的一起輪值半小時，有空時綠燈三人還會一起去酒吧晃晃，蓋說他以後也會擁有一間酒吧，而哈爾大聲地笑著對他哈氣，約翰則踩著不知道是誰的腳翻倒了酒杯。在歷經多場生死關頭的戰鬥之後，他們形成了一種微妙的損友情。可是該吵的架還是一字不落，斯圖爾特記取教訓，為避免鬧劇再次發生，他犧牲小我的躺在了兩層床的下鋪，盯著上層床底兩眼無神，就算他用燈戒造了副耳塞也沒用，這兩混蛋隔了一個斜對角的床位還是能吵得雞飛狗跳－－等等，剛才飛過去的是什麼？  
他們有進步了，這次砸壞的是那張沒人用的桌子，上面還被某人歪歪扭扭的寫了綠燈誓詞。幸好那三個綠色提燈還保存完整，東倒西歪的躺在被砸爛的誓詞間。  
5.  
「辛苦各位了，」超人帶著光明之子的招牌微笑，不愧是大都會的門面，即使身上沾滿了怪物的黏液也光芒萬丈，「我們可以等下在開檢討會對吧？B？」蝙蝠俠低哼一聲，逕直走向了公共浴室，他並沒有比超人好上哪裡去，黏液沾滿了披風，但他還是把自己包在斗篷裡，連帶著換洗衣物。哼，哈爾暗想，綠燈制服是由光能組成，直接進去，摘了戒指，脫衣服，烏拉拉烏拉拉，擦乾，穿衣服，戴戒指，又是一隻閃閃發亮的綠燈俠。他這麼想，也這麼做了，然後悲哀的發現戒指沒電了。  
宇宙最強大武器，居然還要充電，還總在關鍵時候掉鍊子，例如在飛行訓練時，他摔爛了好幾塊屋頂。  
雖然聯盟眾人老早就知道他們的真實身分（總不能要綠燈彼此間互叫綠燈吧？而且他賭十美分老蝙蝠在看見他們的剎那便把他們的祖宗十八代全查了遍），但哈爾還是想保持一點無謂的朦朧美。  
「嘿！蓋！鍋蓋頭！幫我充下電！」隨著關係變化，他把對蓋的綽號從蘑菇頭改成了鍋蓋頭，成熟多了對吧？  
「你腦子裝視差才覺得我會幫你！」喔，好的，那你的手是怎麼回事？  
「而你腦袋塞血屠牛才會幫我。」哈爾還圍著浴巾，他笑嘻嘻地接過了戒指，卻發現蓋正盯著他，時間長到斯圖爾特察覺異狀走來。蓋還是繼續盯著他，準確而言是看著他的腹部。好了，現在連約翰也一起盯著看了。哈爾低下頭，看了看他自豪的可以拿來搓衣服的完美腹肌，沒有察覺任何異狀。他開始回瞪著他們。  
「你的腹肌原來是真的。」半晌，斯圖爾特吐出了這句話。  
「......哈？」  
「我一直以為是畫的，畢竟你也老了。」這混蛋，不知道沒事不要追究連DC編輯部都不知道的年齡問題嗎？  
「我去，你哪隻眼睛看出來的？」哈爾用剛充滿電的戒指造了個視力檢測表，還貼心地做了個湯匙給蓋遮住左眼。  
「兩隻。你去照照鏡子看看自己的頭髮，說說那是啥色唄。」蓋把湯匙扔了回來。  
哈爾回頭看了看水中的倒影，他很久都沒好好看著自己的樣子。該死，真如蓋所說，他的兩鬢班白，瞳色也不如以往蜜糖般的棕色，整個人似乎都在逐漸褪色，但他並不覺得他已老去，他明明正值壯年。  
然後哈爾意識到他佔用浴室太久了，他把它讓給下一個人，回到了休息室，彷彿是為了確認什麼，拿起了角落的提燈，綠色的。  
6.  
海濱城、至尊小超人、重塑；  
OA、綠燈戒、視差魔。  
7.  
綠燈休息室的使用者現在只有一個人，對著天空大喊一聲綠燈俠，會出現一隻綠光企鵝，而不是綠色螢火蟲們。凱爾雷納，年輕的傳炬者，倒楣的藝術家，在接觸正義聯盟前一直以為燈戒是用想像力驅動－－他真不覺得自己有多麼強大的意志力。在經歷一片混亂後，他踏上了瞭望塔。凱爾小心翼翼地踏入燈俠們的休息室，儘管目前只有一名使用者，蝙蝠俠還是再多添了一張床，衣櫃是空的，桌子也很乾淨，亂的只有其中一張床，但另外兩張也有使用過的痕跡，一張扔了件飛行員外套，而另一張枕頭底下露出了表格似的東西。那麼那一張沒人動過的的床應該就是他的了，凱爾爬上了床，恰好看見了地板角落裡有甚麼東西－－他試著用戒指從上鋪飛下來，他認為他還需要多加練習－－那裏有一小塊木質殘屑，上面歪歪扭扭的抄寫著綠燈誓詞，用的是油性馬克筆，綠色Green。凱爾又回到了床上躺下，他感覺他更了解在他之前的燈俠們，他已經不再是獨自戰鬥了，而他也相信離開的人會轉身回來。  
8.  
凱爾下一次回到休息室時已經距上次有半年了，畢竟除了綠燈軍團，他還加入了一個聯盟，能看到的惡行越多，英雄就有越多的責任去拯救。他也逐漸的習慣了和別人合作，說真的，這感覺還不錯，雖然神奇女俠好像一直把他當成小孩子看待，但或許比起她的真實年齡，他可能還待在母親懷裡喝奶；蝙蝠俠時常瞪著他－－縱然他時常瞪著每一個人，但他仍有一種被針對的感覺，可能是因為他的前輩們做了甚麼事？或許又如超人所說，「B只是習慣而已，不帶惡意的」，聽起來異常詭異，可信度有待商榷，並且他一點也不想知道B指的甚麼。唯一有問題的是閃電俠，雖然凱爾相當喜歡他那雙眼睛（孔雀石綠Malachite，並且也像孔雀石般閃著明亮的礦石光芒），但韋斯特無庸置疑的對他懷有極為強烈的成見，開口菜鳥閉口新手，就沒給過他好臉色看，儘管凱爾試著將每次任務都做到盡善盡美，也只得到他吝惜地稱讚，但他對其他人可不是這樣的，凱爾看過他在戰鬥結束後興奮地擁抱鷹女和夜翼，也見過他圍著蝙蝠俠轉圈（那差點引起了場小型龍捲風），甚至是開玩笑的問火星獵人能不能吃一塊奧利奧，差點玩火自焚。  
閃電俠在一次戰鬥中小腿骨折，但在醫療艙待了一會兒就回到了個人休息室，還特意鎖了門，以往他並沒有這個習慣，韋斯特一直都不介意別人進閃電俠休息室。凱爾在門口有些踟躕，單單關心戰友－－他們算得上是戰友吧？－－這個理由似乎有些站不住腳。於是他就在門口來回晃了好幾圈，數著自己的腳步，直到看到從裡面出來的夜翼。  
「......」他們沒有說話，夜翼只是蒼白無奈的對他笑了笑，指向房門。  
凱爾猜想這是叫他進去的意思。於是他推開了門，看見了縮成一團坐在床頭的沃利韋斯特。  
「.......嗨。」他試著打了聲招呼，但韋斯特只是把自己往棉被裡縮，只露出了毛茸茸的紅色頭髮。過了一會，他隱約聽見他叫他離開。  
「呃，那什麼，你的腳......怎麼樣？」凱爾決定繼續說話。又過了一段時間，正當他以為得不到回復時，他聽到了對方含糊不清的聲音。  
「......好多了，」他抬起頭，「那早就好了，神速力能讓人恢復得很快。我只是很在意。」  
「在意？我們成功打敗了敵人，你的表現很棒。」事實上不只很棒，那是言語難以形容的。  
「而巴里能做的更好。」沃利說。然後他站起身，試圖把凱爾推出休息室。凱爾注意到他的腳是真的好了，看起來像是什麼都沒發生過。  
「......我也相信哈爾能做的更好。」凱爾說。沃利愣了一下，然後關上了門。  
閃電俠休息室和綠燈俠休息室一樣，都不只一個床位。凱爾明白沃利對他抱有成見的原因了，而他對自己也抱持這種想法。  
9.  
下次凱爾回到休息室時，看到了房間中央的人影。那是一名高壯男子，橘髮綠眼，穿著件深藍色外套，黑衣上有著一個W字樣。那人先是半分驚訝半分戲謔的打量著他，最後盯著他的綠燈戒。  
「喲，小子，新來的？」男子打完招呼後，逕自從床底推出了一打啤酒，完整密封好的。  
「看啥，你不要說你沒帶過違禁品上瞭望塔－－你真沒帶過？」  
「......」凱爾木然的點點頭，這個人應該就是蓋加德納了，雖然有些變化，但大致上和檔案描述一樣，豪放、爽朗、高大身形（還有自大、衝動、小孩子氣）。  
「那你的生活還真......無趣？還是枯燥？」蓋自來熟的攬過他的肩膀，「喔我還沒問，你叫什麼？」  
「凱爾雷納。」凱爾回答。蓋半推半拉的帶著凱爾到了傳送通道，凱爾很想說他其實才剛值完班，現在累個半死，手腕還有點扭到，如果現在拉著他去宇宙繞兩圈，難保他不會暴斃在行星軌道上，日後被當成巨型太空垃圾，登上星球日報頭條，「驚！衛星航道上發現一疑似人類的不明生物遺骸」，天，莫拉不會想因此看到他的.......  
「你可以叫我武士（Warrior）。」蓋繼續推著他，直到兩人都站上傳送通道，「就讓我來豐富下你貧瘠的生活，開心吧？」聽到這話，凱爾眼神一亮。  
兩小時候他再度恢復黯淡的眼神。他真傻，在得到戒指的剎那，他就該明白他根本回不去平淡生活，證據就是他的四周，圍滿了一群長相五花八門的外星人。這裡是位於265扇區的一家酒吧，龍蛇混雜，有被全面通緝的凶惡罪犯、避世不出的超能力者、當然也有坐在角落試圖降低存在感的星際片警和完全不在意周圍眼光的獨行俠。蓋大口喝著啤酒－－那是啤酒嗎？凱爾喝了兩口，好不容易才沒吐出來，這有一種強烈的油漆顏料味。他看著對面的蓋，開始思考這個人牛飲廣顏的可能性。  
「呃，燈俠們的休閒生活都是這樣的嗎？」凱爾不是很適應這樣的環境，他摸了摸他隨身攜帶的速寫本，有點手癢。  
「大部分，不全是。」蓋又喝了口啤酒，提到他以後想開家酒吧，然後突然一陣猛咳，看來被嗆得不輕。而這時凱爾看到了蓋身後的人，那正是他目前追捕著的通緝犯。他下意識地進入備戰狀態，而蓋卻沒有絲毫動彈。  
「嗯？我已經不是綠燈俠了，加油吧小子。」蓋沒有說的是酒吧通常屬於三不管地帶，貿然出手只會陷入苦戰。但這人連違禁品都沒帶上過瞭望塔，新人啊，總是這麼守規矩。  
10.  
奧利弗殺了一個人。  
這不是他第一次殺人了，所以重點不在「殺」。  
既然重點不在「殺」，那麼就是在那「一個人」。  
他殺了他的敵人，他殺了他的朋友；  
他殺了一名罪犯，他殺了一名英雄；  
他殺了視差魔，他殺了哈爾喬丹。  
或許他並沒有死，他一向生命力頑強，總是能在生死關頭奪得一線生機，但那一隻箭矢的的確確插在他的胸口，在那曾是綠燈標誌的地方。執念使他瘋狂，變的偏執，或許在那一刻，他面對的就只是一具空殼，一具長著他老友面容的空殼。  
視差魔不再是哈爾喬丹。奧利弗這樣告訴自己。  
11.  
視差魔真的沒死，他在宇宙中飄盪著。正如大家所知道的，他一向不是很容易死亡。他的野心被英雄們重挫，視差魔的一切彷若不付存在，現在他真的只剩一副盛滿記憶的罪人之軀。  
他一遍遍的想起過往，他想起之前他拉著巴里和奧利去酒吧，他原本是想緩和下這兩人關係（在戴娜傳給他一段這兩人正常吃飯開心聊天的影片之前，他真的沒意識到這是他的問題），結果可想而知，他被巴里和奧利兩人當成餅乾夾心互噴口水，然後他和奧利兩人一起喝了爛醉，他真沒想過奧利的酒量比他好，而一旁喝不醉的巴里善良的送他們倆回了家，但顯然記住了所有他們說的蠢話，他只希望巴里別哪天說溜嘴。而巴里早就不在了，他做為一名英雄離世，他還記得他的喪禮，來了很多人，來自八方四海、平行宇宙，盛大的令他難過。奧利......他不知道該如何形容，但他的確做出了正確的決定，他會永遠想念奧利的辣醬的。  
無所事事毫無依傍的生活，結束於那名年輕燈俠的到來。  
12.  
眼前的翠綠色的太陽炫目的令人發暈，他記起了家人的臉、朋友的笑容、聯盟的各位、和軍團的一切。他還想起了綠燈誓詞，還想起了自己曾是名為哈爾喬丹的綠燈俠。他張口，驚訝的發現他還能用他的聲音說出綠燈誓詞。能量在雙手聚集，他閉上眼，逐漸靠近太陽，卻感覺越來越冷。  
他好冷。  
13.  
約翰再次成了綠燈俠，他回到了正義聯盟，而蓋也是。因為一堆繁瑣冗長的程序，好吧，軍團還沒重建完全，不用自欺欺人，所以他們還需一段時間才能夠回到軍團。出乎他意料之中，和蓋搭檔感覺其實挺好的，他原本以為對方會是難搞的那一型，但或許早年培養出的默契能彌補一切。他們現在主要活動的範圍在地球，定位從星際片警到了超級英雄（「但他們現在只認得一個綠燈俠－－」蓋邊說邊從一旁晃過），儘管如此，約翰還是無法坐視不管，哪怕是那種三不管地帶－－好吧，他其實可以不管的，他早已明白事情並非非黑即白，有時候適當的睜隻眼閉隻眼，反而能有更好的效果。  
蓋聽完他的想法後大笑：「早該這樣的，現在誰去跟凱爾說下？」不你別去，別帶壞後輩。約翰暗想到，但他很快就意識到這兩人可能早就見過面了，他不禁為那名燈俠的未來擔憂，然後轉頭告訴蓋他會自己去說。  
他在綠燈休息室裡找到了凱爾，而對方正身陷趕稿地獄－－他們的桌子終於有人在用了，可喜可賀－－這令人哀嘆社畜生活的場景，讓約翰想起了自己做建築師的那段日子，生活充實、忙碌、繁忙、累死人，該死的老闆和不省心的同事，好像跟現在差不多。一種同情心理湧上心頭，他真心的祝福對方不要少年禿。約翰把剛才蓋說的事情和凱爾講了遍，得到了小畫家無力的眼神。  
「我就這麼做了一次，」凱爾近乎眼神死，「我還想活下去。」他那次被一群外星生物圍攻，雖然成功逮捕了目標，但他從手腕扭傷到了全身擦挫傷，蓋憐憫（或幸災樂禍）的眼神他全看在眼裡，差點發誓從此不進酒吧。  
「我下次會等他們出來再動手的。」凱爾誠懇地說道。

14.  
哈爾喬丹被選為幽靈的宿主，擁有了更加強大的力量，現在的他或許真有能力復活海濱城，但他並沒有這樣做，在投入太陽的那刻他就意識有些事實不可逆轉，只能接受。但奧利不一樣，他把他帶了回來。OA也不一樣，他復活了他們，罪孽無法被消除，但他可以試著彌補。他從遠方看著他的前同事們，阿瑞莎、奇普、索達姆、托馬雷、薩拉克，還有基洛沃格，犀牛頭教官正兢兢業業的處理各項事務，吼著還搞不清楚狀況的菜鳥們。他忽然覺得他不該出現在這裡，他悄悄的消散，最後聚合在他的墳墓前，凱爾給他用了個雕像，他應該沒見過作為英雄的哈爾，但這的確是最偉大燈俠的樣子。

我從此對上鋪有陰影了，凱爾想到。剛才他還躺在床上，甫一睜眼，就看見一張死白的臉冒著綠光，懸在他的正上方。凱爾大叫著點亮燈戒翻滾下床，在以臉貼地前飄了起來，驚魂未定的擺好防備姿勢。而幽靈也被他嚇了一跳，半個身子都縮回了天花板－－樓上好像是公共浴室來著。哈爾整理了下情緒，緩緩降下與凱爾平視，而對方也這麼做了，不過在雙腳沾地時又飄了上去。  
「呃，如果你在意的話，制服裡可以自己內建增高的。」哈爾覺得有些好笑，他以前就想過約翰跟他們說話時偶爾會飄起來的原因，但約翰的氣勢其實可以挽救這些。  
「.....而我的確這麼做了。」但是8公分可不是增高墊可以解決的部分。  
然後他們聊了一會，哈爾有些訝異對方如此平和的態度，他們第一次見面時，視差魔就把新晉燈俠的戒指打掉，再來就是燈俠環抱著視差魔，讓那隻綠箭不偏不倚的捅入胸膛，最後便是在終夜，於宇宙邊緣。凱爾應該會蠻排斥他的，難道現在綠燈俠的標準不只英勇無畏腦洞大開作死全能了嗎？  
哈爾不知道的是，凱爾在成為綠燈俠後，曾經碰過過去的哈爾喬丹，那是個幽默風趣、強而有力的偉大燈俠。究竟是經歷了何種劇烈的痛苦，才成為了視差魔？  
「其實我還想說聲謝謝，就是在你剛成為了幽靈的時候，重建了我的城市，呃，你還記得的吧？」  
「沒什麼沒什麼。」哈爾擺了擺手，附贈一個招牌笑容。然後他又意識到他該離開了。  
凱爾看著他消失，一會兒後，他聽到沙贊從公共浴室裡衝出來，大聲地問剛才地面上出現的是誰的腳。  
15.  
海倫最近很開心，因為她又見到她最親愛的哈爾叔叔啦！雖然已經過了好久了，但她還是記得哈爾叔叔說的那些關於外星的故事，每一個都好有趣！每一次她都會坐在哈爾叔叔的腳上，聽他說各種事情，或拉著他跑過大街小巷，去找她前一天發現的貓咪，牠的毛色有些灰灰的，但眼睛很漂亮，她希望哈爾叔叔也能看到。  
每當她黏著哈爾叔叔時，爸爸媽媽總會慈祥地看著她，摸著她的頭說她是個好孩子。但是最近爸爸媽媽的表情有點奇怪，好像在擔心什麼一樣。她有些疑惑地拉著哈爾叔叔的手，卻發現叔叔的體溫有點低。她害怕地去摸叔叔的額頭，感覺還是很冰。海倫有點想哭了，爸爸說過人體溫很低的話就會死掉，雖然不知道「死掉」是什麼意思，但是感覺不是好事，她不要哈爾叔叔死掉。  
當她跟哈爾叔叔說的時候，叔叔只是笑著蹲下，摸著她的頭叫她放心，他只是有點不舒服，不會死掉的。  
海倫不再擔心了，因為她知道哈爾叔叔從不說謊。  
16.  
通常聯盟的作戰搭檔是由蝙蝠俠制定的，但他一般不需為此操心，畢竟把好朋友和好朋友分在一起是個連小學老師都明白的方便的解決方式（但他和氪星人並不是這種關係，只是搭檔，沒錯），但在聯盟內部人員越來越多後，這個方式便不是這麼好用了。  
如果一個人只有幾名摯友，那還好辦，但如果一個人有很多朋友，多少會有爭風吃醋－－這個詞放在這裡真是微妙的貼切－－的情形。例如綠燈俠01哈爾喬丹，和閃電俠二代與綠箭俠，所形成的修羅場（他用了修羅場這個詞？好吧。）雖然一般是由燈俠和閃電俠搭檔，但蝙蝠俠知道這是因為加入聯盟早晚的問題，誰讓箭俠當時要拒絕，而箭俠和閃電俠的關係又是出名的不合。  
他還記得有一次在會議上這兩人吵架的場景，一左一右坐在哈爾兩旁，巴里生性溫和但生氣時可不好惹，而奧利弗本來就是個火爆脾氣，他們甚至能吵到綠燈發覺不對，紆尊降貴的把腳從會議桌上放下。於是蝙蝠俠再也忍不住，讓閃電俠和綠箭俠搭檔一回，即使觀點不合，但至少維持個表面和平。就像老師總會要最吵的學生去當風紀股長，好像這樣對方就會改邪歸正從頭來過。  
出乎意料的是，這兩人搭檔的情況還不錯，相處時友善的畫面只差沒嚇傻喬丹，雖然他本來就是傻的，連布魯斯韋恩都不知道。  
後來閃電俠制服下換了一個人。  
然後綠燈俠制服下多了一個人。  
然後綠燈俠制服下又多了一個人。  
之後再多了一個。  
現在蝙蝠俠有些難辦了，於是他決定照他所擅長的，按照個人能力分配。雖然有時大家會有些不滿，畢竟關係好不等於能力相配，儘管默契通常可以彌補這些，而能力相配也不等於關係好，沃利已經跟他說過很多次了。  
他還記得那個紅髮的疾速者滿臉怒氣的衝過來，指著不遠處的年輕燈俠，要求重新分配搭檔人選，而對方只是往這瞟了一眼。蝙蝠俠知道他只是還沒習慣，但總會有那麼一天的。現在他們關係好多了，和上一代一樣。  
而最近又有人員變動：哈爾喬丹復活了，而巴里也回來了。果然，他們死去的夥伴沒有一個願意好好地在墳墓待著。  
17.  
哈爾喬丹再度踏入瞭望塔上的綠燈休息室，他好久沒以正常方式出現在這裡了。現在房間裡共有兩張雙層床、一個根本沒在用的衣櫃（他一定要跟老蝙蝠說，早點把這東西撤掉）、一副終於有在用的桌椅、4個扔在角落的提燈，和一大片亂七八糟的牆壁。  
牆壁正中央用馬克筆寫上綠燈誓詞，絕對是蓋，這麼醜的字也只有他寫得出，估計這傢伙早想這麼幹了，顯然寫在桌面上已經滿足不了他的表現欲。而約翰居然也參與了這場鬧劇，他用一種更深的顏色（「暗橄欖綠Dark Olive Green，他用了暗橄欖綠。」凱爾補充道。）在另一塊區域整齊的抄寫了一遍。約翰還和凱爾用小小的便利貼寫上注意事項，寫的正經八百的是出自約翰，例如「維護軍團榮譽」、「在對方未對其採取生命和自由造成威脅時，不對其採取負面措施」、「不得將綠燈軍團的裝備、資源和地位用於個人利益」等等，說的好像有人遵守過最後一條一樣；而比較人性化的應該就是來自凱爾，諸如「綠燈俠的能力來源是意志不是腦洞」、「蝙蝠俠知道所有事」、「沃利的眼睛真的很漂亮」......那一張是怎麼回事？他現在該開心豬會拱白菜了還是該難過白菜被豬拱了？  
「我去，你們壓力太大了是吧？」哈爾說道，「當年也沒見你們這樣搞。」  
「哈羅德爺爺在回憶當年了，」蓋打了個呵欠，「有啥感想？」  
「這真是太棒了－－」哈爾回答，他其實早就想這麼幹了－－他飛了起來，在天花板上用他最大的力氣寫上綠燈誓詞。  
18.  
「嘿，蓋你的燈戒應該有記錄到吧？」哈爾一邊調出自己燈戒裡的畫面一邊問道。  
「當然，等我把畫面調大一點......對對對，好－－停！」蓋回答。  
凱爾看著眼前的景象，覺得好像有那裡不太對勁，「所以......你們真的在數哪一個視差魔的牙齒比較多？」  
「凱爾，你太讓我失望了，」哈爾一邊說一邊數，「作為一名綠燈俠，竟然這麼的沒有求知慾。你都沒想過視差要怎麼刷牙嗎？56、57、58......」這我還真的沒想過，考慮到牠其實不用刷牙也不用看牙醫。  
「那什麼，我這裡有你的裸照耶凱爾，原來你也不在制服下穿衣服阿。」蓋突然天外飛來一筆，轉移了所有人的注意力。  
「這是天大的汙衊，」凱爾緊張的說，深怕一不小心就給其他人留下暴露狂的印象，「我平常都會套上運動服的。」  
「就這麼巧？不過別在意，反正我也沒穿。」蓋說著，無視一旁想反駁什麼的凱爾。但就是這麼巧，我當時在洗澡來著。凱爾想。  
「說真的，蓋，你其實應該在制服下穿衣服，」約翰說道，他的眼神從同事們決定要數視差魔牙齒時就黯淡無光了，「不然當你戒指被奪去時，畫面會從普遍級直接跳到十八禁。」  
「怎麼可能？」蓋大笑，他才不是哈爾喬丹，燈戒隨時都可能被老蝙蝠拔掉。  
然後他就幫自己插了個旗。  
19.  
在至黑之夜中，各燈團領袖將自己的戒指分裂出子戒，尋找新的臨時燈俠，而部分聯盟成員也因此成了臨時代理，在事件結束後延遲兩天才會將燈戒收回。  
於是成為藍燈俠的巴里，在一出傳送通道後就被綠燈俠們團團圍住，每一個都用如狼似虎的眼神看著他，哈爾甚至擺好了衝刺姿勢。  
「......天才？」巴里一說完，哈爾終於忍耐不住，撲上前，整個人掛在閃電俠身上。  
「能量數值10%...40%...100%...190%...」哈爾蹭了蹭，身旁有這麼一個巨型充電寶，還暖呼呼的。哈爾頓時覺得他長年被小爛人們壓榨出的血與淚，在此時都能得到治癒。凱爾也湊過來抱住了兩人，他被治癒的不只是幫宇宙小藍人收爛攤子的經歷，還有一顆社畜的心。蓋伸手環抱這一大團藍綠色光芒，還把剛剛神智清醒，發現其實不用擁抱也能替燈戒充電的約翰抓了回來。

巴里：......？？？

然後他們把人肉充電寶帶回了休息室，在約翰隨手關門前，一道紅光衝了進來，直直撞向巴里，雖然哈爾已經爬下來了，但凱爾還維持擁抱的姿勢，不過沃利一點也不在意，他把這兩人緊緊抱住，全身冒著電光。  
「怎麼了？冷靜些，沃利，一切都會好起來的。」  
「嗯嗯，一切都會好起來的。」沃利含糊不清的回答，然後抬起頭，笑的露出了小虎牙。凱爾有些開心，他自己也不清楚原因，直到沃利笑著看他。  
「好啦小菜鳥。」  
「我不是菜鳥了。」而且我的年紀還比你大，雖然你比我高。  
「我說你是就是，那什麼，嗯，」沃利突然停頓了一下，接著用他極快速的語速說了什麼，然後原本戰力的位置就剩下了一絲紅光。  
「他剛才說你做的不錯。」巴里微笑著幫忙翻譯。  
「不錯啊凱爾，」哈爾突然大力的拍著他的肩，「自從你之前在內心深處想出了個綠閃電後我就知道你對沃利有意思了。」  
「不不不等一下......」  
「不是沃利？靠，等等，我不允許你對巴里出手－－」  
「哈爾喬丹你等一下......」  
「巴特還是個孩子！你在想什麼？」  
「天啊我是說.......對，是沃利，但是，呃。」凱爾結結巴巴的說，他現在不敢轉頭，但不用轉頭也能想像巴里的臉色，也就比蝙蝠俠好看一點吧。

20.  
綠燈俠又多了一個，這次是個叫西蒙巴茲的阿拉伯裔，個性有些靦腆。蝙蝠俠想了想，決定往原本的雙層床上再加一層，三層床，真是個天才般的主意  
「一般來說最頂層應該是身高最矮的人睡得不是嗎？」西蒙仰著頭，覺得有些不可思議，「......那個人是我，對嗎？」  
「當然，你真聰明，」哈爾（188）現在像個小孩子一樣，對著綠燈電風扇「啊－－」。  
「凱爾跟你差不多。」而蓋（188）又把一箱啤酒推到床底，這是他帶來的第幾箱了？  
「對，我跟你一樣高，介意的話可以跟你換，」凱爾（180）有氣無力地從畫稿中抬起頭，他的死線還有三小時，現在根本不敢回地球上趕稿，截稿日的編輯恐怖程度差不多等於毀滅日。  
「不我只是提一下而已......這是什麼傳統嗎？」西蒙（180）指著牆上的文字問到。  
「你可以說這是個傳統沒錯，」約翰（185）關上了門，「那邊還有個空位，你可以寫在那裏。」  
21.  
「說真的，我還是不習慣這樣，」凱爾說，他現在已經是個白燈俠了，在一群綠色螢火蟲中顯得格外醒目。但是這次沒人接話，因為大家心知肚明：一名合格的地球綠燈俠起碼戴過兩個色以上，凱爾除了黑色外啥都戴過，蓋戴過紅綠紫，約翰戴過綠青，而哈爾，自己都不記得自己戴過多少，西蒙有過綠和白，連新晉燈俠－－因為是女性所以沒有住進這個人間地獄，西蒙發自內心的為傑西卡感到高興－－也戴過兩種綠色（「權戒者的制服是檸檬綠Lime，綠燈俠的制服是綠色Green，」凱爾說的信誓旦旦。）  
綠燈俠們的代表色是多采多姿的綠色，大家都知道。

22.  
酒精害人不淺，這是約翰血與淚的教訓。  
為了慶祝新年，聯盟提前將罪犯們打包好塞進監獄裡，將各地的犯罪率降低到10%以下，然後拿出了據說可以使超能力者感受醉意的酒精。約翰他習慣保持清醒，喝了兩三杯就站到一旁，跟不太喝酒的蝙蝠俠閒話家常。然後他覺得有些想上廁所，這是正常現象，於是他去解決了下生理需求，再去走廊散了個步，最後回到了大廳門口。  
「叮－－」他打開了門。  
「叮－－」約翰選擇再把門關上。

蓋經歷了不錯的一天，沒有罪犯，沒有小爛人，還決定了他酒吧地址，最後，是聯盟的烈酒。或許他可以把酒都拿出來，蓋想著。他暈呼呼的回到了休息室，從床底抽出了一打......嗯？兩打？他原來放了兩打？但其中一打怎麼這麼輕.....他回到大廳，放下酒後，就看到坐在一旁啃著餡餅的凱爾。  
「喲，小子，過來過來－－」蓋把凱爾推到桌邊，推給他一杯不明液體，而對方還在咀嚼那一口餡餅。  
「謝了我不喝......算了，應該沒差，」凱爾接過了那杯酒。第一口還甜甜的，酒精滑過喉嚨，緩慢的流入食道。凱爾突然覺得這感覺還不錯，他再喝了一大口，又喝了半杯－－然後後勁就來了。  
蓋看著凱爾的眼神渙散，他一定體會到了酒精的美妙之處，於是蓋再給了他一杯。凱爾無意識的接過，愣了幾秒後突然驚醒：「去你的蓋這是我的廣告顏料！」

天啊巴里真的把他之前和奧利弗說的蠢話說出來了－－哈爾看著沖到台上搶了大聲公的巴里欲哭無淚，不過沒關係，萬能燈戒可以記錄一切。於是他放心的和奧利弗拚酒，還拉來了火星獵人一起。哈爾有種迷之自信，這麼多年過去，他的酒量一定變得比奧利好了，他這麼想，也這麼說了，換來了對方的大聲嘲諷。  
「我去.....你....差的遠！」奧利將酒一飲而盡後把杯子砸向桌面。  
「走著瞧....啊！」哈爾才不信，於是他也把酒喝光，意思意思的和奧利碰了個杯。  
哈爾也的確贏了，奧利先倒在桌上，在戴娜過來時卻能瞬間跳起擁吻著她。哈爾一邊大笑一邊想起了卡蘿。他們現在比起前男女朋友的關係更像是姊弟（依照氣場判斷，不愧是星藍石女王），他覺得這樣挺好的，這樣卡蘿就不會一直空等他了－－哈爾又喝了一杯，然後徹底斷片。  
而火星獵人還是沒能喝醉，他有些失望，決定去吃幾塊奧利奧。

傑西卡不習慣這樣的場合，人有點太多了，她有些不安，但是西蒙還陪著她。他們拿了幾塊餡餅，出了瞭望塔，在太空中漂浮著。  
「這是我第一次在這種環境下吃東西。」傑西卡說。從這裡看著地球的感覺真的很奇妙。  
「我也是。但我還知道有一個地方......」西蒙說。他們繞了大半個太陽系，最後回到了瞭望塔，總共花了一小時左右吧。一開門，他們就看到一個猛灌咖啡以保持冷靜的約翰，和一地醉了酒的同事們。

哈爾醒來時覺得頭痛欲裂，「喂，有人記得我們昨晚.......是昨晚嗎？隨便，到底喝了多少？」回應他的是約翰無奈的眼神，和西蒙尷尬的笑容以及欲言又止的傑西卡。傑西卡怎麼在這間地獄休息室裡？算了這不重要。  
「......」凱爾呆滯的坐起身，停頓一會後，才發了瘋似的檢查自己的廣告顏料。約翰突然心生不憫：「凱爾，以後看見閃電俠時......保重，保重。」他昨晚藉著酒意跟沃利表白，然後當著巴里的面接吻，真是英勇無畏。  
蓋醒了，突然發現他昨晚好像沒撐過午夜十二點。但是沒差了：「新年快樂啊各位。」  
「啊，新年快樂。」  
「新年快樂。」  
哈爾躺下，看著天花板上他寫上的綠燈誓詞－－他可能在地板上過了一夜：  
“白晝朗朗，黑夜茫茫；  
魑魅魍魎，無所遁藏。  
邪徒奸黨，懼吾神光；  
綠燈長明，萬世光芒！”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝看到這里的各位!!  
> 我知道他們的休息室應該是分開的啦(笑)


End file.
